fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Imperialistic Beautiful Revolutionary Guardian
Kingdom Imperialistic Beautiful Revolutionary Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Millennium Extraterrestrial, Supernatural, Spiritual & Cybernetic Generation DxD Tri Online: The Legend of The Strongest Warriors in Existence is a fan fictional story. It is a deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon with the addition of excessive violence and more humor. The story features an alternate take on age & the fall of the Silver Millennium. This is a multi-crossover story. Sailor Galaixia is a good guy in this story too. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's bodyguards and the true princesses of The Solar System. Princess Serenity has a massive personality change after the fall of the Silver Millennium. She no longer believes in peace or sees the goodness in others. Princess Serenity has 4 sisters named Princess Equanimity, Princess Equability, Princess Conformity & Princess Tranquility. All 5 are the daughters of Queen Nehelenia & King Solaris. Queen Nehelenia is a good guy and The Queen of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium Plot The Silver Millennium, under the strong rule of King Solaris & the gentle leadership of Queen Nehelenia has fallen because of the jealous fury of Nehelenia's sister, Queen Selenity of The Dark Moon Kingdom. The only survivors of the assault are their 5 daughters and the true heirs of The Solar System. Now over a 1,000 years later. The heirs must defeat the returning evil that destroyed their home and give humanity and brighter future while planning on to return to their rightful place among the stars. They will also be caught in the affairs of the supernatural, extraterrestrial and other realms help out the allies in defeating their enemies. Sailor Team Sun Soldiers & Neo Soliders Sun Soldiers *''Princess Serenity / Neo Solar Sailor Moon'' *''Princess Euqaminity / Neo Solar Sailor Sun'' *''Princess Euqability / Neo Solar Sailor Solar'' *''Princess Conformity / Neo Solar Sailor Sol'' *''Princess Tranquility / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers *''Princess Gaia / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Princess Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Princess Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Princess Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Princess Freya / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Princess Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Princess Amphitrite / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Princess Maraget / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Princess Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Princess Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Princess Yuna / Neo Sailor Charon'' Autobots Holy Knights Soul Society Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Deviluke Clan Jurai Royal Family Section 13 & The J-Team Chosen Children / Digi Destined Keyblade Warriors / Light Guardians Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions